Will You Even Remember This In The Morning?
by Simply Alexei
Summary: Summary: After being convinced to go to a party by Kiba, Hinata ends up a little drunk and vulnerable. It's a good thing she has Sasuke to protect her from the big bad wolf. SasuXHina One-shot. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After being convinsed to go to a party by Kiba, Hinata ends up a little drunk and vulnerable. It's a good thing she has Sasuke to protect her from the big bad wolf. SasuXHina One-shot.**

**Saria: Hi Hi Everyone! It's sure been a really long time since I've posted something. This was an Idea that popped into my head one time when I had an encounter with my drunk brother :) It's slightly AU 'cause I totally threw out any plotline. Like there's no mention of Orochimaru or the Akatsuki, even though all the characters are in their twenties, so post-Shippuden, kind of. bear with me (lol, "bear"). Definitly Un-beta'd so if you see any glaring mistakes, let meh know.**

**Disclaimer: Really? is this even necessary? OBVIOUSLY I DON'T OWN!**

HINATA:

"Here, drink this." A drink was shoved in my direction. "It'll make you feel better."

That was my first mistake. I trusted Kiba inexplicitly, even if he couldn't stand up straight at the moment, and I didn't question the tinted frothy liquid he pushed at me in a cheap looking red plastic cup. Kiba swayed to the side before I could get a proper grasp on the beverage, causing some of the liquid to slosh out and onto the floor.

"O-ok..." I took the cup, carefully so as not to spill any of the liquid on myself, and sipped at it daintily. I grimaced at the bitter taste burning down my esophagus "K-kiba... what is this?"

"Don't worry about it, Hinata." He threw an arm around my hunched shoulders. "Just drink up!".

I was honestly regretting letting Kiba drag me to this party. It wasn't the kind that I was used to, with formal attire and important people who I was forced to mingle with by my father. Where the craziest thing that happened was a village leader's son asked me for a private dance to some classical nonsense, and my father would shoo me off with him in hope that I'd get a proposal. The boy would hardly speak to me at such a time, much less propose to me. Kiba, however, had told me that this party would be different, would be fun. It really wasn't fun, and I had to question why he deemed it such.

Virtually everyone around me was acting outlandish, rubbing up against eachother in inappropriate ways, making out in random spots, or, in Naruto's case, standing on top of the dining room table with his red cup yelling "Believe it!" at any breathing thing in his eyesight. These were most definitly not the ninja I grew up with and knew, at least they weren't acting like it. No, they were something more. Something almost... Tsunade-like.

I took another drink and felt the burning settle into a dull warmth in my stomach. I sighed, sitting down on a couch located near an open window. Outside, I saw, were people passed out on the green grass. It was a much more welcoming site then the couple on the couch next to me.

I leaned back, noting the subtle haze that seemed to invade my mind. As if on cue, Kiba appeared next to me.

"You ok, Hinata?"

I nodded numbly, mumbling something about being bored and taking another drink only to realize my cup was already empty. Dumbly, I tipped it upside down to find nothing coming out. Not even a single drop.

"Here." Kiba grabbed my arm, hoisting me up out of my comfortable seat, and I leaned heavily against him, unable to find the ability to stay upright. "Let's go get you a refill."

He led me through the throng of people, pushed everyone aside like a man on a mission and ignoring Naruto's scream of "Ohhhh! Kiba's gonna get some! Believe it!" of which I blushed brightly at, stuttering and embarrassed denial. We were in a dark area when everything started becoming really blurry and I had to lean more against Kiba.

"K-kiba," I whispered, my speech slurring a bit. " I think someone's put a Genjutsu on me... I'm having trouble seeing..."

He laughed, the rumbling in his chest reverborating throughout my body. There was an undertone to it that unnerved me, but not enough to move away from my best friend. "No, Hinata," He said. "You're just drunk."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Don't you trust me?" I nodded against his chest, and then I was led to a bed, where he had me sit on the edge. He kneeled in front of me, his hands resting on my knees. I looked around to see we were alone in a room.

"Hey," I mumbled. "Where'd the party go?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "I thought we were getting something to drink."

Kiba didn't answer me. He just stared at me, his recently laughing face suddenly serious. Well, as serious as a heavily intoxicated person can get. "K-kiba?" He leaned up toward me, placing each of his hands on the bed next to my thighs. I leaned away from him, ending up on my back with him looming above me. "What're you doing?" He leaned down and I felt his mouth on my neck. I shuddered. "S-stop!"

I tried to push him off but he was heavier than me. "Please stop," I whimpered.

Suddenly, he was gone, and I was being lifted off the bed and pulled into a pair of pale arms. I ended up face to face with the bluest shirt I'd ever seen. I tilted my head up to see a pair of onyx eyes glaring past my head. I was too shocked at my situation to do much, but, involuntarily, my knees buckled, cause the pale arms to pulls my closure in order to keep me verticle.

"You are lucky Hinata here is your friend," Sasuke emphasized the word 'Friend'. " and I'm sure you didn't mean to force yourself upon her" The way he gritted his teeth suggested he didn't believe that one bit. "or I'd probably have had to kick your ass just now, Inuzuka." Sasuke's deep voice echoed throughout the room and he turned me, pushing us out toward the door. "Come on, Hyuuga. I'm taking you home."

SASUKE:

I really didn't want to be here.

I really REALLY didn't want to be here.

Not only was I surrounded by drunken idiots, the Dobe being the most drunk and the most idiotic, but I was stuck inside a Ino's musty house watching over the most clueless, idiotic, plain annoying girl I hadn't actually ever met before.

It wasn't even more than 24 hours ago that I'd been summoned to the main Hyuuga compound, at Hiashi's request. Apparently, he'd heard of this party his oldest daughter had been dragged into attending. because she was an adult and future head of the Hyuuga clan, (a situation of which he made his displeasure absolutely clear) Hiashi couldn't technically do anything to stop her and asked me to watch over her to make sure she didn't, as he put it, "do anything unfit for an heir." In return, he'd actually had the nerve to offer her to me, which I immediatly refused. Instead we had settled on my learning of the secrets of the Byakugon. A desperate man he was to offer that to me. He obviously hoped I would change my mind and take the girl instead.

I watched as the girl in question got handed a suspicious red cup by her dog-breathed friend, and I narrowed my eyes at her naivety as she took a sip. An heiress should be smarter than to take an unknown drink from a clearly intoxicated person.

I pushed myself away from the wall, intending to go over and rip the drink of her hand when she suddenly moved. I shifted in order to keep her in my line of sight and saw that she was just moving to sit on the couch. I let her be after seeing this, figuring she couldn't get into too much trouble there.

"SASUKE-KUN!" A high-pitched squeeling sound pierced my eardrum, breaking my concentration on the young heiress. I turned to find Ino approaching me in a not-so-straight line. "I'm so happy you made it to my party!" She draped herself over my, clearly drunk off her ass, is the alchohol on her break was any sign.

"Ino get off." I pushed her off, probably not as gentle as I should have been. "I'm here on a mission, not for you."

"Come on, Sasuke. Don't be such a downer."

"Ino, I told you-" I stopped midsentence, my mind reeling in shock. I'd glanced back at the dingy couch where my charge had been sitting only to find it empty.

"Shit!" I shoved through the crowd of people, making my way over, and completely ignoring Ino's cries.

_How The hell did she disappear so quickly? I'm a genius for god sake! how could I let this happen? I turn my back for not even a minute and she's GONE!_

"Oi! Dobe!" I yelled up at Naruto, who had been in mid-twirl atop his table. "Where'd Hyuuga go?"

"Hina-chan? She went with Kiba, that-a-way!" He pointed off toward the most desolate part of the house and a sinking feeling settled in the pit of my stomach.

"Shit." I made my way though the crowd of party-goers to the long empty hallway. I didn't have to look long to find who I was looking for.

"K-kiba?" I'd recognized that annoying stutter anywhere. I rounded the corner to find an open door. "What're you doing?"

It took me a moment to realize what I was seeing, but once it finally registered, I felt a familiar rage bubble in my throat. Kiba was on top of the young woman, pressing her forcefully against the bed.

"S-stop!" Now I may have been a complete ass to the women of the world, but I never once forced one to do something they didn't want to. A lesson from my younger, happier years that stuck, however, Kiba obviously hadn't been raised with the same morals, and completely ignored her plea, not stopping. "Please stop."

Without a second thought, I ripped the man off of her, thrusting him onto the floor and then kicking him back so that he flew against the wall and then crumpled to the floor in a heap. Quickly, I grabbed the Hyuuga.

"You," I growled at the pile, not even sure if he was still conscious. " are lucky Hinata here is your friend, and I'm sure you didn't mean to force yourself upon her." I grit my teeth at the lie passing through my lips. but it was all I could do not to beat him to a pulp. "or I'd probably have had to kick your ass just now, Inuzuka." Straightening the limp girl in my arms, I pushed her out the door, keeping a hand on her as she stumbled. "Come on, Hyuuga. I'm taking you home."

I folded my arms in frustration, waiting for the girl to catch up. We were in the middle of the road, and it was probably midnight. I'd have just carried her, but the young heiress insisted I let her walk as "punishment" for her "horrible selfishness". Little did she realize she was punishing me.

"Will you hurry it up?" I growled.

she stumbled up to me, tripping and ending up face first in my shirt. A small "oops" escaped her lips.

"God, who knew you couldn't hold your alchohol, Hyuuga?"

"Hinata"

"Hn?" That had been the only legible thing she's said the entire time, aside from wanting to walk for herself.

"My name is Hinata, not 'Hyuuga'." She grimaced.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "So?"

"So call me Hinata." She poked me in the chest. "And I'll call you Sasuke."

"getting awfully familiar with me." I pushed her farther away from me. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were a fangirl." I hadn't meant the comment to be serious.

"Oh please," Hinata let her head loll to the side, not really looking at me anymore. "Why would I like YOU? You're so rude, and mean, and cold to everyone." stared at the HInata in disbelief. "I don't understand what the big deal is. So what? You're Sasuke Uchiha! obviously you're good looking" I knew that. "girls are attracted to your sob story, and have this preconceived notion that they're so special that they can fix you" True. "Not to mention you smell reeaalllly good." Wait... What? "But you know what?" She was yelling into the night now. "It's not just that I don't like him, but I don't like Sasuke Uchiha AT ALL!" She suddenly sat down in the middle of the road, crossing her arms and pouting.

I stood in front of her, unsure of how to react to her actions. I figured she had indifferent feelings toward me, but I never would've guess she disliked me. There's never been a girl who'd disliked me before.

"Hinata."

She looked up at me. looking surprised. "What are you still doing here?"

I crouched down in front of her so that we were nose to nose, ignoring her question. "You're drunk. I'm taking you home."

faster than a normal incapasitated person could do, Hinata reached out and gripped my shirt. "No!" She pulled me closer. "I don't want to go back to that place!"

"hn" I lifted her off the ground, quickly standing from my crouch and holding her bridal style. I ignored her pleas and marched down the dark road.

"Sasuke! Put me down!" She began to beat at my chest, sobbing. "I don't want to go back!"

"At least you have someone to go back to." I hadn't meant for the words to slip out, but they did anyway.

Hinata quieted for the next bit of the trip. I figured she felt pity for me, nothing I was unfamiliar with. Left under this impression, I was unprepared for her next words a moment later.

"At least you have people who love you..." I stopped. What nonsense is she talking about now? "Put me down, Sasuke."

I complied, eyeing her wearily.

She wandered in circles for a moment, pacing, then she turned to me, a gleam of anger in her eyes. "You think that you're the only person in the world who has problems? What's ever happened to you? So you're clan got killed YEARS ago! That means you have to sulk and pout and be a complete jerk to everyone? Like it's the world's fault you've suffered? well guess what, Sasuke," She growled my name, her voice rising. "My entired clan hates me! My own father thinks I'm a discrace for an heir, and wants nothing to do with me. I bet he even tried to marry me off to you, huh?" She didn't wait for my reply. "Don't even lie about it! My cousin tried to kill me, I've been kidnapped, and the only person I've ever liked is so oblivious he doesn't see he's breaking my heart every day." Hinata was huffing, having ended up yelling at me in her sudden burst of anger.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to the young Hyuuga heiress at that moment. Normally a quiet girl, I'd never seen her display such emotion for anything. Anger suited the girl well. Her hair was tossled, framing her face and whipping around, making it look like she had a halo of blue. Her face was flushed, more-so than usual, and her fists were clentched in passion.

Making a split decision, I walked up to the fuming girl. "Hinata?"

"What?"

"I'm going to kiss you."

"W-what?" She immediatly forgot her anger and returned to her normally timid self, something only a heavily intoxicated person could do, even if she wasn't technically 'heavily intoxicated'

"I said, I'm going to kiss you"

"B-but..." I let a hand rest on her cheek. "What if one of your fangirls finds out?"

"I won't tell them if you don't."

"W-what if they torture it out of me?" Ok, now she was just making up excuses. She was my prey now, and I wasn't going to let her get away that easy.

"Will you even remember this in the morning?" I didn't let her answer, leaning down and pressing my lips against hers.

**Saria: I've definitly never drank before, so it was kind of interesting to write this. Hinata DEFINITLY got too drunk too fast, but oh well, I wasn't gonna write much to fill in the how she got drunk part cause I just wanted Sasuke in the story sooner. I feel like the end was a little awkward, but that's ok, cause I still like my little semi-plot-lineBeing the oneshot that this is supposed to be, I probably won't post another chapter, unless, of course, inspiration hits me again... or i get threatened... either way... please don't threaten me /**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saria: Thanks to some of my amazing reviewers, I got an idea for the second chaper. While I probably could be working on updating "Who? Me?" I definitly wanted to finish this one up first. / This chaper is more of a "haha" chapter, sooo... .**

**Epilogue (Kind of)**

HINATA

To say I woke up with the worst headache in the history of EVER, would be an understatement. My head was hurting so bad that I layed there for hours in the morning, just waiting for it to explode. I rolled over and shoved a pillow over my head when a knock on my door cause my brain to rattle.

"Lady Hinata?" The door squeaking accompanied with Neji's voice scraped across my eardrums.

I groaned in responce.

"I hope you're not looking for any sympathy."

Another groan.

Suddenly, the pillow was pulled out of my hands and thrown across the room, causing me to cringe as the sunlight reached my eyes. "Get up, Lady Hinata."

Slowely, I crawled up on my knees, keeping my head firmly on the mattress. I must've looked like an armadillo.

"Hinata, you're acting childish." Well, duh! My head was being split open with a hammer! "Come on, get up, you have errands to run for the clan."

I sat up completely, mumbling. "Why are you being so cruel."

"Would a cruel person give you this?" Neji held out a small pill to me.

"What is it?"

"It'll make you feel better"

Taking the small thing, I wearily stuck it in my mouth and swallowed. "yuuuck" I made a face at the horrid taste of the thing.

"It's better than dealing with a hangover all day."

"Hangover?"

"yes, the thing you get after you drank too much." He poked my head and I cringed. "Now get dressed, you have grocery shopping to do."

Neji was right... My head WAS feeling better. I wandered around the Konoha shopping district, picking and choosing what I wanted to make for dinner for the next week. I glanced up over the many different kinds of breads to see Kiba staring at me. I smiled at him and waved. He just blushed and turned arounds, walking away.

Confused, I walked through the outdoor market, pouting. What was up with HIM? I continued on my shopping trip, looking in the vegitable section. I was testing tomatoes to find which ones were ripe when a familiar scent passed though my nose. I couldn't identify it or where I smelled it before. Glancing around I didn't see anything at first. finally, my eyes caught the back of a head of pitch black hair.

The head turned and I found Sasuke smirking at me. Blushing, I looked down and continued testing tomatoes.

Don't get me wrong, I knew he was walking over to me, I could feel it, but I was completely unprepared for him to wrap his arms around my waist. "S-sasuke? W-what are y-you doing?"

"Hn" He just nuzzled up to my neck.

"S-stop it!"

"You're so shy today..." He murmured against my ears. "Nothing like last night."

"w-whaaaat?"

I was mortified. What was he doing? last night? did we... no! we couldn't have!

"Fine" Sasuke released me. "I figured you wouldn't remember anything." He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "But Hinata..." I glanced at him, blushing. "The fangirls just found out."

"wha?" I stared at him as he walked away, and then I looked around to find angry eyes watching me from all directions. I was surrounded. Panicing as the rabid girls started pacing foreward, I almost didn't hear Sasuke yell back at me.

"Oh! and Hinata!" Was that a grin on his face? "You should unbind your chest more often!"

The world went black.

**Saria: I'll admit, the characters were totally OOC and nothing like they were in the last chapter, but I enjoyed writing this... not my best work by far, but good enough to make me chuckle. I'm glad I didn't give Hinata a tattoo though... now, what actually happened on that fateful night. You'll never know. Did that actually do anything? Was he just teasing her? idk... **


End file.
